


Out of Reach (The Professionals TV 1977) - Poem

by cybel



Series: The Professionals TV 1977 Zine Poetry [3]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the Professionals slash fanzineChalk and Cheese 6(1990), which was published by Whatever You Do, Don't Press! and edited by Mystery Frank. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere. Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: The Professionals TV 1977 Zine Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549570
Kudos: 4





	Out of Reach (The Professionals TV 1977) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem was printed in the Professionals slash fanzine _Chalk and Cheese 6_ (1990), which was published by Whatever You Do, Don't Press! and edited by Mystery Frank. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Chalk_and_Cheese/Issues_06-10). Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.

Look at you, Ray,  
An enigma behind almond jade eyes.  
So innocent, so wanton.  
So prickly, so kind.

Do you know the message  
Your body sends to mine?  
All tightly coiled menace.  
All loose limbed grace.

And your face!  
An injured angel  
Sent to Earth  
To tempt this mortal  
With visions of paradise  
Out of reach. 


End file.
